It Started with Breakfast and a Murder
by Badge 825
Summary: A weekend takes a turn for the worse when the discovery of a body flips Maura and Jane's lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**It Started with Breakfast and a Murder**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Most all characters belong to TNT/Tess Gerritsen. Contains spoilers for a few episodes of S1. Please read and review, and as always thanks for your continued support, comments, and suggestions.  
**

Saturday morning Jane Rizzoli woke up on her couch, fully clothed, and feeling as if something had died in her mouth. Her body ached, and her head throbbed. She rubbed her hands across her face trying to wipe the invisible cobwebs away and regain an upright position. She made it to her feet and shuffled to the kitchen with only one eye open.

Upon surveying the area, she discovered quite the mess. She stumbled a bit and quietly made note of the items on the counter. "Empty salsa jar, half empty bag of tortilla chips, empty bowl of guacamole, four empty beer bottles, empty package of cheddar cheese, and an empty bottle of wine. Hmm, must have been a fun night."

She yawned and stretched her long arms up toward the ceiling. "Hold it!" She said to herself. "Where's Maura?"

She knew Maura didn't go home after their late night snack and drinking party, but where was she? The bathroom light was on, but the door was shut. The detective sprinted over and knocked lightly. When there was no answer she pushed the door open. The room was empty, and Maura's toothbrush lay on the counter next to her bag of toiletries.

Running her hands through her unruly curls, Jane pushed the half closed bedroom door open. Lying on her bed, in a tangle of sheets was Dr. Maura Isles. She was face down, one leg hanging off of the bed, her face smushed into a pillow, and breathing deeply. Jane smiled, and knew her friend hadn't slept well after drinking an entire bottle of red wine, a feat she was unaccustomed to.

Jane walked further into the room and noticed Maura had changed into a pair of Jane's pajamas. They were red and black plaid. Her mother had given them to her, and she never wore them because she thought she looked goofy in them; but somehow, they looked perfect on Maura.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jane tried to rouse Maura, "Hey sleepyhead get up." She shook Maura's shoulder—no response. Jane decided it was time to change her tactics.

"Maura, get up, there's an online only shoe deal at Barney's" With that, Maura twisted into a sitting position.

"Don't toy with me Jane Rizzoli." Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm.

"Wow, I look better than you for once."

"It was that wine; not the best vintage." Maura groused.

"Sure and drinking all of it helped the situation how?"

"It didn't. Can you reprimand me after I've had some coffee and breakfast?"

"Of course, what are you going to make?"

Maura flopped back down on the bed, and put a pillow over her face.

"OK. OK. I'll start breakfast. You go get cleaned up."

Twenty minutes later, Maura emerged from the bathroom, showered and wearing a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt she had left at Jane's. Her damp hair began to curl as it dried, and Jane thought she looked younger and more relaxed.

"Hey, you ever hear of Cap'n Crunch?"

"Is that the strange little man from vice that keeps staring at your butt?"

Jane laughed nearly choking, "You're kidding? Right, no you're not. It's cereal. Eat it while you're waiting, it'll make you feel better."

Maura could think of at least three medical explanations as to why that shouldn't work, but she was too tired to argue as Jane poured her a bowlful and added plenty of cold milk.

Maura looked at the cereal floating in the pool of liquid. "That can't be healthy, and it looks awfully hard."

"Oh yeah; It'll cut the roof of your mouth up, but your head won't hurt anymore."

Maura dipped her spoon in and took a healthy mouthful of the stuff. "It's good."

Jane nodded as she flipped bacon, cracked eggs, poured orange juice and water, and made coffee. It was quiet, except for the sounds of cooking food and Maura crunching on the sugary confection. Maura didn't like to admit it, but she did feel slightly more alert. She wiped her mouth on her napkin, and got up to set the table.

Jane paused to watch her. She was amused at how Maura could be a total social klutz, yet move about Jane's apartment as if she belonged there. She really liked the M.E. and knew the feeling was mutual. Neither of them had ever met anyone quite like the other, and it was refreshing for both.

The strikingly beautiful detective lost many friends after becoming a cop. Some got married and moved away, some were uncomfortable with her new job, and others disappeared when they grew tired of Jane always having to leave social gatherings because of work. Things were definitely different now because her new best friend was different.

Jane watched Maura stand on her tippy toes as she reached for the cups on the top shelf of the cabinet. Jane smiled and thought their friendship worked because they got each other, and their work partnership made it easy to spend time together on and off the clock. She liked to think Maura enjoyed her sense of humor, her sarcasm, and her tenaciousness. She knew she loved Maura for her dedication to her work, her willingness to try new things, and….Jane stopped mid-thought and swallowed hard. "Did I say love?"

"Jane, Jane…you're going to burn the bacon."

"Huh?" Jane turned the flame off "Yeah, right. Sorry, I was daydreaming. I guess."

They sat down to eat, and Jane dropped her fork and spilled her juice. Maura grabbed some paper towels, and a new fork.

"Jane, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not fully awake." She smiled and crunched on a piece of bacon. She was about to pour another cup of coffee when both of their phones started to vibrate. They looked at one another and simultaneously reached for the buzzing items.

"Isles"

"Dr. Isles?" Maura heard Frost say on the other end of the line.

"Rizzoli"

"Detective Rizzoli?" Lab technician Roberts asked.

As if on cue, they both looked down at their phones and then exchanged them. They were blushing, and Jane knew that Frost wouldn't let her live this down. It would take him about five minutes to tell Korsak that Maura had answered Jane's phone at 8:30 AM on a Saturday. Jane returned her attention back to the phone call. An alarm had gone off at a warehouse, and when the police showed up to investigate, they found a body lying on the floor. What had started off as a peaceful Saturday was shattered by the discovery.

When they arrived at the murder scene, Jane and Maura saw a man lying face down in a puddle of his own blood. Maura kneeled down by the body and began to bag fibers she found on the back of his shirt. Jane studied the body carefully and noticed the handle of an ice pick peeking out from under the man's shoulder.

"Maur, can we roll him?"

The M.E. nodded, and two techs from the coroner's office carefully flipped the man over.

Maura gasped. "Jane, this man worked for my father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I saw him the night Patrick Doyle took me from the morgue."


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started with Breakfast and a Murder**

**Chapter Two**

**Same disclaimers apply. Thanks again for the reviews; they're very encouraging. I enjoy that all of you seem "to have MY back!"**

"We gotta get you outta here. O' Conner can take you back to my place and stay with you until I'm done here. We'll call in Dr. Garcia."

"No! I'm working this case." Maura said defiantly.

Jane jolted, she hated arguing with her. "How can you say that? Don't you think whoever did this knew you'd be called in on the case?"

"What? You don't know if this anything to do with me. I won't be frightened out of doing my job."

"OK…OK." Jane made a halting gesture with her hands. She knew not to argue any further. Maura would simply retreat and shutdown if she pushed any harder. "What's the time of death?"

Maura pierced the man's liver with a thermometer. "Based on liver temperature, and lack of rigor, I'd say approximately two hours ago."

There was a bullet wound in the man's chest, but no gun was recovered. The wires and the battery on the alarm had been ripped from the wall. Jane turned looking for Officer O'Conner.

"Bag the pick. Photograph the alarm panel. That crate below the panel is the only one pushed away from the wall; looks like the shooter was lying in wait behind it. He knew the vic was coming. Pull the video on the security cameras. Vic's ID says he's Peter Bannon, age 51, lived over on Franklin. Have his house searched."

The officer nodded, and Jane asked to no one in particular, "What's this place house anyway? And where the Hell is Frost? He calls me to a scene and doesn't have the courtesy to show up!"

A uniform, eager to please the detective quickly answered, "Detective Frost is stuck in traffic. This warehouse is used to store prescription drugs for distribution, mostly narcotics. The manager said everything has been accounted for and no drugs were stolen."

When the scene was fully secured, Jane and Maura rode back to work in awkward silence until Jane couldn't stand it any longer.

"Don't be angry. I'm just watching your back."

"I know. I'll be careful; however, I refuse to live in fear because of who Patrick Doyle is and because of what he does."

Jane looked at Maura with a mix of admiration, and concern. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries again, and she didn't want her friend to get hurt either. She had already done something to protect Maura that would certainly end their friendship should Maura ever find out, and that prospect frightened Jane down to her very core.

She had provided Patrick Doyle with the information he needed to kill Tommy O'Rourke. The decision saved Maura's life, and Jane briefly regretted lying to Maura about it, but she believed in her heart of hearts that O'Rourke's death prevented more terrible things from happening to Maura, and in turn to herself.

Minutes later the pair was back at the precinct and parted ways at the elevator.

"I should be done in a couple of hours. I'll meet you in the morgue, and give you a lift home."

The M.E. nodded and Jane went straight toward the bullpen. Half way there, her cell phone went off. It was Korsak calling. Jane picked up the phone and was about to answer when she spotted the detective sitting at his desk.

He smiled at her smugly, "I just wanted to see if you or Maura were going to answer your phone."

"Shut up, smart ass, and you can tell Frost to cut the shit too." Jane collapsed into her chair. "Where IS Frost?"

"He's on his way back here; he never made it to the scene. Any news on this case?"

"Yup, it turns out Maura recognized the vic; he worked for Patrick Doyle."

"No way! Your buddy Rondo frequents the warehouse district, maybe he knows something. Why don't you hit him up."

Jane looked up, "I think I will. Tell Frost to work his magic and research the vic. His name's Peter Bannon." Jane grabbed an elastic band from her desk drawer, tied her hair back, and left to find her informant.

Jane drove around Boston for an hour before she spotted Rondo under an overpass in the middle of a group of men warming themselves by a garbage can fire. Jane exited her car and called to the man.

"Rondo can I see you please?"

The men began shouting, "Oooo…Rondo you is in trouble, now."

The man pulled away from the crowd and circled the detective in a predatory manner. "Vanilla….mmmm….mmm you lookin good girl. You know I always have time for you." He leaned in close and whispered to Jane. "Make like I'm in trouble. You can't let these guys know."

"Come here Rondo. I need to talk to you about drinking near the school. I told you before you gotta quit it."

Rondo approached the tall woman who was standing by a chain link fence.

"Listen to me Rondo. We found a body in a warehouse. The guy is one of Patrick Doyle's men. You know anything?"

"You mean was one of Doyle's men. Doyle cut him loose for what they are saying is screwing up on the job."

"What was his job Rondo?"

"He drove a decoy car for Doyle. You know so people would think he was in one car, but he really was in another. Anyway Vanilla, word has it that he wanted to work for Brian Sullivan after Doyle gave him the boot; he was looking for a spot on his team. Some say he's lucky Doyle cut him loose and didn't kill him. That's all I got."

"Thanks." Jane slipped the man a twenty, and he strutted back to the crowd.

On her way back to the office, Jane stopped at Maura's favorite café and picked up two coffees. When she arrived, she found Maura in the morgue with Frost discussing the case. Jane greeted the pair and handed Maura her coffee; she noticed Maura's hands were ice cold.

"So whatta we got?"

Frost spoke first as Maura took a sip of the steaming beverage. "Peter Bannon is a small time thug. He was arrested at sixteen for robbing a liquor store, and since then he's had arrests for forgery, auto theft, burglary, and illegal gambling. He served five years in prison, not consecutively. Started working for Partick Doyle about four years ago as a driver."

Jane piped in, "He was let go by Doyle recently. Word is he wanted a spot in Brian Sullivan's gang."

"Sullivan? He makes anyone who wants a spot on his team audition."

Maura looked back and forth between the pair, "Well that explains it. This could be an audition gone sour. Cause of death is a single gun shot wound to the chest, 9mm bullet, from approximately six feet away. Someone knew this man was going to be there, and surprised him. He made no attempt to flee or protect himself. There's no defensive wounds."

"Frost, can you look into Bannon's connection with Sullivan? We're heading out."

Frost nodded toward his partner and shot her a look indicating that she should check on Maura. The normally focused doctor was staring straight ahead, lost in thought, forehead wrinkled, and a little glassy eyed.

"Frost, start on that and I'll check in with you later." He was about to leave when Jane caught his sleeve and whispered. "Call my cell if you have anything that connects Maura and this case."

Jane placed her cup on the counter and stepped beside her concerned looking friend. "Maura, Maur...hey, hey look at me."

"Sorry Jane. I was somewhere else."

"No kidding, wanna tell me where?"

Maura dropped her head and shook it back and forth indicating, "No."

Jane raised her left hand and gently ran her fingers from behind Maura's ear to her chin, lifting it in the process forcing the other woman to meet her gaze.

"What's going on it that big brain of yours, huh?"

Maura's eyes filled with tears. "Jane, I look at this man on my slab, and I can't help but think of my father. I try not to, but it happens anyway. The blood running through his veins that makes him capable of despicable things like murder runs through my veins too. I was born into a criminal element, an element that kills, steals, and destroys without a conscience. I come from that Jane!" Tears rolled down Maura's cheeks.

Jane reached around Maura's body and pulled her tightly against her, resting the shorter woman's head on her chest. "Listen to me Maura Isles. You may have been born of them, but I've told you before you're nothing like them. It's about freewill Maura. They know the difference from right and wrong just like you and I do, and they choose to do wrong." Jane felt the rigidity that normally occupies her abdomen soften as Maura relaxed in her embrace.

They pulled away slightly from one another. "As long as I am capable, I will not allow any of those assholes to drag you into their bullshit. If this case has anything to do with you, I swear I'll take whoever is involved down. Now can we forget this just for a little while? And please can we get something to eat? My stomach thinks my throat has been cut!"

Maura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, her other hand was still on the small of Jane's back. "Yes, just let me change and clean up a bit first." She rose on her toes and kissed Jane on her cheek just below her right eye.

They looked directly at one another, each holding their breath. Jane tightened her grip around Maura and was pulling her closer when a cough from the entryway interrupted the pair. They separated, Jane running her hand through her hair and Maura fidgeting slightly, and looking nervous.

"Yeah Korsak, what is it?" Jane asked, obviously irritated.

"Just wanted to let you know the ice pick found on Bannon is missing the tip, and that tip was found lodged in the rib bone of a pimp killed about a month ago in Newton. No prints though, so we don't know if it belonged to our vic or our killer. It's the weapon of choice for the old timers in the Irish Mob."

"Thanks Vince. That just makes it all the more complicated."

"Hey Jane, don't kill the messenger." Korsak grabbed a stale donut off the counter as he left the morgue.

"Jane, I'll meet you in ten minutes by the elevator after I freshen up. I don't feel much like changing clothes, or sitting in a restaurant anymore. Can we just get take out and bring it back to my place? I need to feed Bass too."

"Yeah, sure Maura, that's no problem." Jane sighed and leaned against the door frame as Maura walked toward the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at the gentle sway of the doctor's hips as she disappeared behind the restroom door. Jane realeased a mouthful of air as she realized this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started with Breakfast and a Murder**

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing…blah…blah…copyright….blah…Now that that's out of the way, I've gotten a couple of reviews that mention Korsak's timing or lack there of. Let's just say that for this story, he is Jane and Maura's Joxer! **

Maura splashed cool water on her hot cheeks and red face hoping to bring some of the puffiness down. Her breathing was quick as she grasped the fact that Jane was going to kiss her before Korsak had interrupted. Maura may be socially awkward at times, but she wasn't naïve about desire. The heat between she and Jane was palpable, and she shivered imagining what kissing and tasting Jane Rizzoli's lips would be like.

Bracing herself against the sink, and swallowing hard, she anxiously thought this would be so much easier if they could go back to the way they were before she ever knew who her biological father was. Knowing caused her a great deal of despair, anger, and now fear: She feared it potentially put Jane in harm's way more so than she already was on a daily basis.

She looked into the mirror, and cursed, "Damn it, damn it." She fixed her hair, and reapplied her make-up before grabbing her coffee and joining an already waiting Jane at the elevator.

Jane's voice was smoky and warm with the strain of the day. "So, what are you in the mood for tonight?"

Maura, caught off guard, and thinking indecent thoughts about Jane, choked on her coffee when asked the question. "What?" She gasped as she coughed and coffee ran down the side of the cup.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jane patted her on the back, and Maura nodded. "Do you want Chinese, Italian, Mexican, Thai, or Indian for dinner? My treat."

"Oh, Thai sounds great." Maura regained her composure and smiled at Jane whose dark brown eyes reflected brightly off of her camel colored sweater.

"Thai it is." With that, Jane pressed the button down to the garage and escorted Maura to the unmarked cruiser.

After eating a large meal consisting of drunken noodles, red curry chicken, spring rolls, and plum wine, Maura and Jane sat on Maura's couch while Bass lingered close by munching on the last bit of strawberry Jane had given him.

Maura gave Jane a look that said, "I'm going to ask you something. You may not like it, but I am going to ask."

"Jane, do you think you should question Patrick Doyle?"

Jane reached for Maura's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before placing back down on the cushion and shrugging. "I wondered that myself, but your fath…I mean Doyle, cut Bannon loose a while ago. At this point, there's no need to bring him into this, but if something should come up, I will question him. We'll make this right."

"I know, and thank you for not calling him my father." Maura said with tears in her voice. She smiled confidently at her best friend.

Jane removed her shoes, and rested her feet atop the coffee table. She flipped the television on and began surfing the channels for something to watch. Maura scooted closer to the lanky woman, their thighs touching.

"Jane, when are Frankie, your parents, and Jo coming back from your aunt's house?"

Sleepily Jane responded, "Not until Wednesday night. Why?"

"I just thought if you were too tired to go home, and you didn't have to worry about taking care of Jo, you could stay here. I could use the company. You still have a clean sweater and jeans in the guestroom closet."

Jane had sensed Maura didn't want to be alone as soon as she they finished dinner. But rather than offer, Jane wanted the request to stay to come from Maura; she thought offering would make Maura feel more vulnerable. "Huh, I wondered where those clothes went. Sure, I'll stay—I'm wiped."

Maura beamed when Jane agreed to stay. She practically leapt from the couch to prepare the guestroom. She drew the plum colored drapes shut, and removed the lavender throw pillows from the bed. She fluffed the comforter, turned down the covers, and changed for bed. When she returned to the living room, Jane was sound asleep gripping a half empty beer bottle in her left hand.

Maura carefully loosened the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. She knelt down and watched Jane's long, dark lashes flutter slightly. "Jane, Jane…come on. It's time to go to sleep." She brushed her hand over the dark hair.

Without opening her eyes Jane answered, "But I am asleep."

"Not out here. Let's go to bed."

Maura pulled the bleary eyed woman up by her hand. Jane followed behind rubbing her eyes and squinting as the bedroom light assaulted her vision. Once inside the room, Jane simply stood by the side of the bed as if she had forgotten how to climb in.

Maura took pity on the exhausted detective and crossed the room to help her. She stood in front of Jane and placed her badge, gun, and phone on the nightstand. Jane looked down at Maura smiling and trying to stifle a yawn. She thought Maura looked cute when she carefully turned the gun around pointing it away from the bed.

Maura pulled Jane's sweater off and neatly placed it on a nearby chair. Her eyes followed the long neck and tight lines of Jane's body, now clothed in only a form fitting tank top. She hesitated briefly prior to loosening Jane's belt buckle. She grasped the material just above the button on Jane's pants, and was prepared to undo them when her hands began to shake.

She felt a wave of heat rising from Jane's belly. Maura pulled away, resting two fingers on Jane's taught stomach before removing her hands completely. She thought to herself, "As much as I wanted her to kiss me before...We can't, not like this, not in the middle of this case."

Jane frowned when Maura backed away. She was enjoying this little variation on a striptease and didn't want it to stop. Suddenly, she felt two firm hands grasp her shoulders, and gently push her onto the bed. Maura turned, reached in to the bottom drawer of the nightstand, and dropped a pair of pajama bottoms into Jane's lap before climbing into bed.

Jane scowled, and wriggled out of her pants and into the pajamas. She pulled the covers up near her chin, facing away from Maura. A second later she felt the bed shift as Maura inched closer. Her breath caught as she felt warm, full lips brush the side of her ear.

"Thanks for everything Jane. Goodnight." Maura rested her head close to Jane's on the same pillow.

The next morning Maura awoke to an empty bed, the smell of fresh coffee, and Jane singing "Paralyzer" in the shower. She stretched and was about to get herself some coffee when Jane's phone vibrated on the nightstand. It was Frost. She was about to answer when she remembered what happened last time. Instead, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jane, Frost is calling." She passed the phone toward the shower curtain.

"Thanks Maur." A wet hand snaked out reaching for the phone, and then Jane poked her head beyond the stream of water. "Frost, this better be good, or I swear you're eating one of Crowe's sweat socks for lunch."

"Jane, we've got some video you should look at."

"Be there as soon as I can." Jane handed the phone back to Maura.

"Looks like Frost may have uncovered some evidence in the case."

"I'm coming with you. I want to help. I just need to hop in the shower and change."

A mischievous glint arose in Jane's eyes, "OK, there's plenty of room in here for two."

Maura's eyes grew large with shock, "I….I meant upstairs."

Jane burst out laughing as Maura turned a charming shade of deep red. "Sometimes, you make it too easy. I'll be ready in fifteen." Jane's dimpled cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

"Very funny Jane, maybe your bath towel and clothes will mysteriously disappear."

Jane flicked water at her before disappearing again behind the curtain.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Started With Breakfast and a Murder**

**Ch. 4**

**I still don't own anything, but I'm working on that. I want to thank my wonderful, amazing reviewers who inspire me to keep the chapters coming. If you have any suggestions please share and I will try to incorporate them. Big thanks to LJ Bard, Celluloidtears, Worstliarever, AlexandriaVE, Power2corrupt, breezie531, Thetamarine, Heatwave16, ryanalone, fanofhearts, Spedlady, Winegirl, Faberooze, Darkemberdagger, Vmikki67, Goose197, and Kgriffithm,**

An hour later the trio stood around a large television screen in the communications center watching surveillance video from the warehouse. Frost paused the video to highlight the critical points.

"OK. Right here, at 3:45 AM, we see Bannon's van pull up to the west side of the building. He disables the external alarm at 3:55 AM. He walks around to the back of the building; reaches in his back pocket, changes his mind then goes back to his van, grabs a crowbar and pries open the backdoor."

"Pause it right there!" Jane had Frost stop the action at the point where Peter Bannon was patting his back pocket. "Look, there's something sticking out of his pocket. Can you enlarge it?"

Frost hit two buttons and the grainy black and white video zoomed in on the criminal.

Maura squinted. "I see it. It's a set of burglary tools."

Frost and Jane gave Maura the, "How the Hell did you know that look."

"What? I've seen burglary tools before. I do work in a crime lab."

Smiling, Jane said, "You work in a morgue, and just spend a lot of time in the crime lab."

Maura did her best to scowl at Jane rather unconvincingly.

Jane returned her attention back to the video and surmised, "The tools were never recovered from the crime scene. Whoever killed him probably took them. The ice pick must have been in there; the killer saw it was broken and tossed it."

Frost chimed in, "Why would anyone keep a broken ice pick in a tool case?"

Maura was deep in thought, "Well, we know the tip of the pick was found in a murdered pimp. If Bannon killed the pimp, he may have been hanging onto the handle as a souvenir. The man was stabbed fourteen times; that indicates it was personal. However, that's speculation which is something I don't like to do, so I really can't make a determination until..." She stopped herself when she saw the looks her counterparts were giving her.

"Here's where it gets really strange," said Frost. "Bannon trips the internal alarm at 4:05 AM. If we fast forward the video to the start of the first shift, which is when we reopened the warehouse to staff, no one else leaves that building. And all the time cards match up with the employees who were supposed to be on site."

Jane looked to both Maura and Frost. "Obviously the killer was already inside hiding somewhere, and didn't leave until some time later. Frost, run the video from the previous day's shifts. We're looking for someone who went in the day before the murder and didn't exit until the following day's afternoon or evening shift."

Maura looked more relaxed than she had in days. As they uncovered additional evidence, she realized that the case probably had little if anything to do with her, or her biological family.

"Jane, can we go to breakfast at the diner?"

"Sure we can." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her out of the communications center.

The pair walked down the street in companionable silence still holding hands. When they reached the diner, Jane held the door open for Maura to walk in ahead of her. Maura enjoyed Jane's being tough and assertive, but yet sweetly conscientious about opening doors and always saying, "Please and thank you." Maura smiled widely at the detective as she entered the restaurant sending a little ripple through the detective's stomach as Maura brushed against her body.

Minutes later, Jane crunched a piece of buttered rye toast. "Now, if Bannon killed that pimp, I need a motive for both of their deaths, but that's going to wait until after I finish breakfast."

Maura lifted her coffee mug to her lips with both hands, and took a long sip. "We can look at the inventory and pictures from the search of Bannon's house while Frost goes through the video."

"Yep, we'll have this mess wrapped up before you know it." Jane rested her hand on top of Maura's and left it there. Maura reached over and gently rubbed her thumb over Jane's knuckles.

"Jane, I want you to know that I really appreciate everything that you're doing, and how understanding you've been considering the circumstances. You've been great."

"Great, only great? I was expecting amazing, wonderful, unsurpassed, but I guess I'll settle for great."

Maura playfully slapped the top of Jane's hand. The pair paid their bill and then made their way back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**It Started With Breakfast and a Murder**

**Ch.5 **

**Don't sue me. Sorry about the previous chapter being so short. I was prepping for the 30", yes 30" of snow we received! Holy crap! Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. Thanks again for the reviews. All of you are so great. **

"There's nothing here Jane. This man lived like a monk in a cell."

Exasperated, Jane responded back, "Really, how many monks do you know carry ice picks and burglary tools?"

Maura inhaled deeply, "I mean look at the evidence; he lived sparsely. His home is 900 square feet, no personal touches at all, no pictures, nothing to suggest that he had family, friends, or loved ones. No mail other than bills. His caller ID was empty, no cell phone."

"Ugh, I know, I know." Jane huffed, and tossed the pile of papers from Bannon's house onto her desk.

Jane plopped on the edge of her desk, looking long and hard at Maura who was standing by the window. The light shone through illuminating Maura's face, and highlighting her hazel eyes. Jane briefly bit down on her thumb nail before deciding to let Maura know her plan.

"M, I'm going to have to question Doyle."

Maura turned from the window, her expression gave nothing away. She approached Jane, stood in the space between her legs, and rested her hands on the detective's thighs. "I know."

"I promise I won't bring you into this unless I have no other choice."

"If you have to, you have to." Maura dipped her head slightly to force Jane to look at her.

Jane's phone started to vibrate. She stood up from her desk, it was Frost. "Hey Jane, I got Korsak down here. I think he found your guy."

"Be right there."

Jane and Maura returned to the communications center. Korsak was the first to speak.

"Look at this guy right here with the goatee. He entered the building at 7:50 AM the day before the murder." He motioned for Frost to pull up the split screen. "He doesn't leave until the end of the second shift the day of the murder. Either he's pulling down some heavy OT, or he was up to no good."

Jane pointed to the screen. 'Do you see what I see?"

There was silence in the room. "Look, when he enters the building, his shirt looks clean. When he exits, there's definitely a stain on his right sleeve. I think it's blood.

"Jane, you won't know if it's blo….."

"Uh, no way Maura, don't you dare say it." Jane smiled, and the M.E. was captivated by the depth of her dimples.

"I'm going to talk to the warehouse manager." Jane reached in her pocket for her keys and sprinted down the hallway.

When she arrived at the warehouse, Jane stalked through the work floor. The eyes of the many men followed the strikingly beautiful woman as she pounded on the manager's office door.

"Stop banging, I'll be right there," Yelled the man from within. He opened the door and looked nervous as soon as he realized the person on the other side was a cop.

He muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Jane, "What do you want? I already told the cops everything I know."

Jane poked the man in the chest, "No you didn't, you son-of-a bitch. You have someone working here off the books that entered the warehouse the day before the murder and didn't leave until the day of. Who is he?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble for paying someone under the table. The guy just does routine maintenance."

"I could charge you with interfering with an investigation," Jane husked her voice gravelly.

The man hesitated before answering. "His name is Tommy Stevens. He's a henchman for Brian Sullivan."

"Where is he now?"

"He lives on Porter, but spends a lot of his free time at the Off Track Betting on Collins."

Jane walked out, calling Frost as she slammed the office door behind her. "Frost, look up Tommy Stevens. He works for Sullivan. Looks like he's the guy on the video, we can pick him up for questioning at his place on Porter or the OTB on Collins."

When Jane returned she found Stevens sitting in the interrogation room. He was a man of about forty with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was definitely uncomfortable sitting in the stark room; he kept shifting in his chair and adjusting his glasses. Jane stood on the opposite side of the table from him, leaning over and looking him square in the eye. He was wearing the same shirt he had on in the video. It had obviously been washed.

"We have you on tape leaving the entering the scene of a murder the day before the crime took place and not leaving until the next."

"So what, I work there. It was a long shift; I slept on a cot in the boiler room, and left when I woke up."

"Funny, when you went in, you didn't have blood on your sleeve, but when you left you did. Doesn't look like you're hurt in any way. Would you mind if we took a look at your shirt?"

The man gave Jane a sly grin. "Sure, you won't find a thing on it. It's been washed."

"Don't be so sure smartass." Jane took the shirt from the man and left the room.

"Maura, Maura, come here. Check out this shirt. Let me know as soon as you have something on it."

The M.E. nodded and went down to the lab with the shirt and Jane went back to the suspect.

"Tommy, we know you work for Sullivan. Don't you think that it's suspicious that you work in a warehouse where a man who wanted a spot on his team was killed?"

Jane reached for the phone that was buzzing on her hip. "Yeah Maura."

"Jane, there's traces of blood under the buttons on the right sleeve; it matches Bannon's, and the fibers match the one's I pulled off of Bannon's back. Frost executed a search on Tommy's car; burglary tools were found under seat."

"Thanks Maur."

Jane hung up and looked at the man squirming in his chair across from her. "You my friend are screwed."

Jane returned to the bullpen and found Frost and Maura drinking coffee while waiting to hear from Jane.

"Tommy Stevens sang like a big, guilty bird. He's writing his confession as we speak, turns out Peter Bannon was supposed to steal two cases of Vicodin and bring them back to Peter Sullivan. In turn, Sullivan would give him a job. Stevens was already on the inside, he was supposed to make sure Bannon didn't screw up. When Bannon tripped the interior alarm Stevens shot him and took the burglary tools. He saw the broken ice pick was useless and tossed it. The vic rolled on top of it before he died, and that's all she wrote."

Jane took the coffee cup from Maura, and took a gulp before passing it back.

"Nice work Jane." Maura beamed at her with pride.

"We may have enough to take Sullivan down too." Frost offered with a smile on his face as he left the bullpen.

Jane and Maura were left alone in the pen. Maura put her cup down on Jane's desk, and looked at her friend expectantly. "Jane, I know we're not done here; there is more to the story."

"Yeah, I still have to talk to Patrick Doyle. I need to tie Bannon to the death of the pimp in Newton. There's no other leads." Jane pursed her lips.

"You could have someone else question him."

"I want to do this, besides I don't think he would talk to anyone else; he knows who he can and can't trust."

"I'd like to think he won't hurt you, but be careful. I like having you around."

"I like being around. I'll be fine."

"You'll understand if I choose to stay behind."

"I do." Jane walked up to her friend, drew her close and kissed her forehead.

Jane went down to the property room, and pulled the phone Doyle had given Maura when Colin was found dead. She plugged her charger into it, and called. Doyle picked up.

"I need to talk to you."

"I know, not on the phone. Meet me in an hour at the used car lot on Dayton. I'll be in the blue Cadi."

Jane snapped the phone shut, grabbed her jacket and headed out to the lot.

Jane parked across the street from the used car lot, and walked through the gate, searching for the blue Cadillac. When she spotted it, she noticed the windows were tinted an illegal shade of black. She walked up to the vehicle and tapped on the passenger side window. She heard the lock pop up and got in.

"You want to know about Bannon and the murdered pimp." Jane could tell Doyle was wearing a gun beneath his coat.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Jane looked at the mobster and calmly waited for the response.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Started with Breakfast and a Murder**

**Ch. 6**

**Since I'm running out of amusing disclaimers, the will be the last chapter. Please continue to read and review, if there's any topic you'd like me to write about, please feel free to throw it out there. Enjoy, and be warned this chapter is RATED M.**

"Peter Bannon was a very private man."

"So I gathered. Now tell me something I don't know."

Doyle shot Jane a look of irritation. "About eighteen years ago, he was living with a woman in Vermont. Name was Cheryl. She had a young daughter named…."

Jane interrupted, "Michele Warren." It was the name of the prostitute that had been found dead.

"Yeah, Cheryl threw Bannon out when she found out he had fenced a bunch of stuff." Doyle reached in his coat. Jane put her hand on her service weapon. Doyle pulled out a piece of gum and resumed the story; Jane relaxed her hand.

"Peter sent money to them for years after he was thrown out; he loved that little girl like she was his own. Then one day the checks came back return to sender. Cheryl had died and the girl had disappeared. By the time Bannon caught up with Michele, she had died of a heroin overdose. Everyone thought it was her pimp who had administered it, but there wasn't enough proof."

"So it was personal. Bannon killed the pimp to avenge Michele's death."

"It was an unauthorized killing while he was working for me. I could have had him taken out for that; I fired him instead. I know what it's like when it comes to those you love; you'll do anything to protect them." He drilled his eyes into Jane to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, you will." Jane swallowed hard.

"Look, I know you're close to Maura. You really stuck your neck out to protect her; risked your life and your career."

"Maura is my best friend, and an amazing human being. No thanks to you."

"I deserved that. He chomped on his gum. "You love her don't you?"

Jane just stared at him open mouthed. "Um, well we're very close, and um….aw fuck it, yeah, I do."

"You're good for her. She's not like other people; she needs someone like you in her life…loyal. Take good care of her."

"I always do." Jane got out of the car and headed back to her own vehicle. She was shaken by everything that Doyle had said and she just wanted to get out of there.

When she arrived back at the precinct, Frost and Korsak were typing away at their computers.

"All cases are closed," Jane announced.

The two men looked up at Jane then at each other.

"Well?" Korsak asked.

"Bannon killed the pimp. Turns out the daughter of his ex-girlfriend was working for him when she died of an OD. Bannon blamed the pimp and stabbed him with the ice pick."

"Holy shit," Korsak offered. "Doyle tell you this?"

"Yeah, where's Maura?"

"In the Morgue," Frost answered.

Jane sat in her chair, tipping it back slightly and covering her face with her hands. When she removed them, she began rubbing the scars as if doing so would rub them away.

"Korsak could tell Jane was more agitated than usual. "Jane, take a walk with me to the vending machine. Granola bar's on me."

Jane rubbed her eyes and followed her ex partner. They stopped short of the vending machine. "Jane, what happened with Doyle, and don't say 'nothing', I can tell when something's bothering you."

"OK, but if you tease me or tell anyone else, I swear, I will shoot you with your own gun and make it look like a suicide."

"Deal, now spill it."

"Doyle asked me if I loved Maura." A blush crept up the detective's neck and rested on her cheeks.

"You told him 'yes', right?"

She jammed her hands into her pockets forcefully. "Christ, you know?"

Korsak laughed and stroked his beard. "Jane come on. The way you look at her, the way she looks at you. She's closer to you than she's been to anyone in her entire life. And you, you get cranky if you don't see her at least once a day."

"OK, OK…I get it."

"So, you gonna tell her?"

"Well, I was going to kiss her until you interrupted us in the morgue."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Korsak dropped a dollar into the vending machine, and handed Jane the granola bar that popped out.

She shook her head, "No thanks. I've got a huge problem though. Doyle said I was a good cop, that I was good for Maura, but after what I did to protect her, I don't know if she'll still feel the same way about me."

"Jane, she knows."

She practically jumped down Korsak's throat. "What do you mean she knows? Fuck, damn it. How?" Jane was furious.

If asked, Korsak would admit to being a bit scared of his old partner right now. "Shortly after O'Rourke was found, she came to talk to me. She said she had to know who tipped Doyle off. She thought it was me at first. We argued for a long time. I didn't want to tell her. I figured if and when you were ready, you'd do it."

"What did she do Korsak? Beat it out of you? How could you betray me like that?"

"Let me finish Jane."

Jane looked down at her shoes. "Alright."

"The not knowing was really taking its toll on her. You thought she was just upset about who her father was and Colin, and Jane you were there for her. But she couldn't let it go. She was a mess, and didn't want to pressure you. I told her it wasn't me. I told her it was you."

"And?"

"She cried. She said she wasn't angry, she said she was hurt. She was hurting for you. She worried about what it would do to your soul, she thought you made too big a sacrifice for her….for anyone."

Jane started to tear up. "I let her down, didn't I?"

"No Jane, no you didn't. I explained to her that the law wasn't absolute, that it could be corrupted, and that there were always shades of gray, but justice was absolute, and what you did went beyond the scope of the law, but it was about justice. I told her you would have done it if it were her or a total stranger because it was about taking down a bad guy to save an innocent at a time when the law couldn't do that."

"What happened?"

"She was going to let you kiss her, wasn't she?"

Jane tried to smile.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Thanks." Jane turned on her heels and headed toward the morgue.

When Jane entered, the lights above the slabs were dimmed, and Jane could see Maura sitting in her office. She was finishing up her report, the desk lamp casting shadows on the wall and on the M.E.'s face. Jane thought she looked tired, but still beautiful. Jane walked in and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey."

Maura looked up and smiled at her. "Hi. Frost tells me everything is all wrapped up. How was it? With Doyle I mean?"

"It was fine. He gave me the information I needed to close the case."

Maura rose from her desk and stood across from Jane leaning on the opposite side of the doorframe. She reached for Jane's hand and held it loosely, her fingers grasping the width of Jane's palm.

"Are you hungry Jane?"

"Yeah, I am" Jane gently swung Maura's hand back and forth.

"Take me home, and I'll make us something to eat."

Jane drove toward Maura's Brookline home. She easily maneuvered the twisting streets and early evening traffic. When they arrived, Maura unlocked the door, flipped on the lights, and hung their coats up.

"How does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?"

"Sounds good."

Maura left the food on the counter, concern marring her face. She approached Jane, and reached for her wrist as she stood looking out onto the street from Maura's front window.

"What's the matter?"

"Maura, I…..I care about you a lot. I want you to know that I love you."

Maura tugged on the wrist between her fingers and Jane moved in closer.

"I know Jane, I know. I feel the same way about you." Maura ran her free hand through Jane's hair and caressed her cheek. Jane tilted her head slightly, absorbing the warmth emanating from the soft hand on her skin.

Jane put her arms around Maura's waist clasping her hands around the woman's back. She pulled Maura so close you couldn't get a wisp of air between them. Jane felt Maura's breath quicken with the increased contact. The pulse point in Jane's neck throbbed. They were looking into one another's eyes, breathing heavily when Jane closed the distance between their lips. The first kiss was hard, but hesitant. Jane slid her hands up Maura's back, and their mouths battled for dominance. Maura pulled back briefly and ran her tongue over her bottom lip before hungrily sucking Jane's top lip between her own.

Jane needed air and backed away a little. Maura began pushing her partner's jacket off of her shoulders. Jane helped and tossed the jacket at their feet; she undid the buttons on Maura's blouse. Maura kicked her heels off, grasped Jane's shirt and led her to the sofa. Jane sat down first and pulled Maura on top of her. Jane lifted the hem of Maura's skirt just enough to allow Maura to straddle her hips.

They kissed until their lips were bruised. Jane grabbed Maura's sides and pressed her closer to her own body. Maura gasped as Jane delved into Maura's cleavage, kissing and nipping the tops of her breasts.

"Fuck Maura. I want you."

With a great deal of difficulty, Maura pushed herself off of Jane. She extended her hand and led the way toward the bedroom."

They stood on the side of the bed kissing. Maura slipped her hand under Jane's shirt and ran her fingers over Jane's abs. In turn, Jane massaged Maura's breasts. Maura moaned, into Jane's mouth.

"Jane, clothes, off now."

Jane pulled her shirt off, and Maura slid her blouse down her arms and it fell to the floor. Within minutes pants, skirt, pantyhose, and underwear littered the floor. When the two were totally naked, they fell into the bed. Jane started at Maura's ankles and kissed her way up legs, nipping at the woman's taught stomach, then lavishing attention to the hardened nipples that were now between her lips.

Maura arched her back and Jane nuzzled the delicate collarbone under her mouth. Maura was practically panting by now, the wetness pooling between her legs.

'Inside, please, oh."

Jane laid her palm flat in between Maura's breasts. She slid her hand down her body, over her stomach and down her right thigh. She massaged her way back up the thigh and pushed Maura's legs open. She felt the wetness there, and easily slipped two fingers inside. Jane felt an electric shock grip her body as Maura tightened around her fingers. She looked down at the doctor.

"I want to hear you Maura." Jane moved her fingers inside, and Maura dragged her nails across Jane's back.

The M.E. moaned, and Jane increased the speed of her thrusts and Maura gripped the sheet with her free hand and arched her neck toward the ceiling as she came with a long, loud groan. Jane remained inside Maura, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Jane that was amazing." Maura lifted up slightly and kissed Jane hard on the mouth as the taller woman withdrew her fingers from the doctor beneath her. Maura seized the opportunity to flip Jane over. She held Jane's wrists down on either side of her head and kissed her neck forcefully. Jane turned her head to the side to allow her lover more access. Maura pressed her hips in to Jane's center.

"Jane, I want to taste you."

A moan was all Jane could muster. She was caught in everything that was Maura Isles, and surrendered herself to it completely. Maura continued to kiss and lick her way down the tall body that writhed beneath her. She kissed and nipped Jane's hipbones before one shapely leg lifted of its own accord. Maura licked her lips then pressed her tongue against the swollen bud that eagerly greeted her mouth.

Jane grasped Maura's head and gently held her in place. The doctor continued to lick and suck as she placed a single finger at Jane's entrance. She teased the taller woman for a bit, just entering her slightly before thrusting all the way in. Maura rested the side of her head on Jane's flat stomach and smiled to herself. Three thrusts more, and Jane clenched around the finger inside her.

"Oh, God Maura, stop, stop!"

Maura stilled her finger then suddenly pulled out making Jane moan loudly. Satisfied with the sound, Maura climbed back up Jane and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You still hungry?"

Jane grinned, "Oh yeah'" as she pulled Maura down to her and kissed her more fervently than before.


End file.
